<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stardew Valley Headcanons and Scenarios by SmuttyFang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701842">Stardew Valley Headcanons and Scenarios</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttyFang/pseuds/SmuttyFang'>SmuttyFang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttyFang/pseuds/SmuttyFang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader insert! General headcanons and scenarios!</p>
<p>Just leave a comment and let me know what you'd like for me to write! If it's something that appeals to me, I'll do it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigail/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Abigail/Player (Stardew Valley), Alex/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Alex/Player (Stardew Valley), Elliott/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Elliott/Player (Stardew Valley), Emily/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Emily/Player (Stardew Valley), Haley/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Haley/Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley), Leah/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Leah/Player (Stardew Valley), Maru/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Maru/Player (Stardew Valley), Penny/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Penny/Player (Stardew Valley), Sam/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sam/Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. [SFW][HC] All, Ideal Dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>All Bachelors and Bachelorettes, Ideal Date</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Bachelorettes</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <strike>
    <span class="u"></span>
  </strike>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Abigail</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Of course, her ideal date is going to the mines together! The idea of going to the mines and fighting monsters together is super exciting for her. She has gone there with you many times, learning from you and training with you. Over time, she has gotten much less nervous about going on her own, and she often brings you gifts that she procures while on her own adventures. She always brings plenty of food when you go together. She is also okay with having a nighttime picnic in the graveyard, or going to the secret woods to spend the night!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Emily</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Emily would enjoy spending a day making crafts together! If you were the crafty type, she would love coming up with new ideas with you. New clothing designs, new patterns, trying different materials. She would love for you both to make new shirts for each other to wear. If you aren't crafty, she would also really enjoy teaching you anything she knew! She would love to teach you how to sew or knit, and how to use dye and how to color different material types. Any day she can spend letting her creative juices flow is a good day for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Maru</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Maru would actually enjoy it if you could convince her to take time away from her robotics and experiments. While she does enjoy what she does, and it is at times very difficult to pull her away from it all, she would realize once she was away how much she needed a break from it for a little while. She would enjoy anything simple, like having a picnic or going to the beach and sitting on the pier for a while. She would like anything quiet, even going to the library. You might have to convince her to actually read something besides physics and mathematics books though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Leah</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Leah always enjoys a good and simple picnic, but she would love for you both to prepare the food together beforehand! She would love to gather the food and ingredients together, and then prep and cook the whole meal together. Then, she would love to sit by the river and eat. For something a little more intimate, she would actually love to use you and your figure as her inspiration for her next sculpture. If you didn't mind lying in one position for hours for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Penny</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Penny would actually love going to the hot springs with you. She often is overwhelmed with stress from her mother and teaching the children every day, so she would appreciate being able to relax and take a little time to herself. She doesn't mind going alone, but it's wonderful for her to have you there to talk to and chat with. She would never mind going to the library together either and picking out books for each of you to read for the next month. That's a once a month date for her that she loves, picking out new books. She also loves to ask you often how far you are into your new books.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Haley</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Take. Her. Shopping! She's grown close to you and has opened up a lot since you first met her, so she doesn't mind getting into the dirt and hard work with you on the farm. However, she still loves clothing and fashion, makeup and going out. So if you took her to the city and let her spend the day there, she would be over the moon. She would shop, get her hair and nails done, and get her makeup done. She would sneakily buy you a gift during the day of something you really love, as a thank you. She would also probably buy you a nice outfit, even if you feel as though you'd never go somewhere nice enough wear it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Bachelors</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sebastian</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>He really loves taking you for rides on his motorcycle. Before every ride, he always shows you the new things he has done to it, even if you don't really understand what he is talking about. He's just very proud of it and the work he puts into it. It doesn't really matter where he goes, he just likes driving with you holding him from behind. Something else he loves doing, is looking for frogs with you. He loves going into the rain and seeing if he can find any with unique patterns, or any that may need help that he can rehabilitate. He's also always cool with playing Solorian Chronicles: The Game with you, Sam, and Abigail if you wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Shane</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Shane likes getting tickets for the both of you to any gridball games happening in the city. However, if you don't feel like going out, he is totally okay with that too! He is perfectly happy staying on the farm with you. On those nights, he will go pick up some food from the bar, (and some drinks, only with your permission), and he will bring it back to the farm. You'll both spend the night in comfy clothes, watching movies or TV. He doesn't really care what you watch, but he does love laughing at horrible or trashy TV dating shows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Harvey</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Harvey would love to just go get coffee with you! It wouldn't matter to him if you both went to the city to a cafe, or if you just grabbed some from the bar and walked around town with it, just chatting with each other. He loves doing that during the spring. He secretly likes to sit on the swings with you at the playground too. If you like building model planes, or would be interested in learning how to, he would happily spend the evening showing you how! No worries if you make any mistakes, he always makes you feel better by letting you know that he is shaky and often makes mistakes too. He would always reassure you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sam</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sam really wants to spend his time teach you how to play an instrument! He would love to be able to jam out with you, or see you eventually help him and his band and create your own songs and tunes! If that isn't something you really want to do, he will often just play for you instead. He loves going outside with you and finding a quiet spot to play his acoustic guitar for you. He loves singing for you, and is always learning new songs to play for you. You're the only one who gets to hear his softer singing voice. He also really enjoys playing Solorian Chronicles: The Game with you, Abigail, and Sebastian.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Alex</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Alex loves watching gridball with you. He's not hard to please. Other than that, he really enjoys the classic dates! Going to the beach, going to the movies with you, going out to eat. Something he loves in particular though, is when you want to bring Dusty along on your dates! He has so much fun throwing gridball with you on the beach, with Dusty always trying to catch the ball between each toss. He loves just walking around town with you both too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Elliot</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Oh, Elliot being the romantic he is.. he loves going all out for your dates together. His idea of a perfect date is any extravagant one he can create just for you. He will set up a romantic candle lit dinner on the beach, with flower petals and wine. He will rent a yacht for the evening, complete with a cook and a hot tub. During these dates, he ALWAYS has a new poem or short story written for you, always inspired by you. He has no trouble coming up with anything new to say about your beauty, and about how you have made his life brighter and less dull.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. [SFW][Headcanons] Shane, Jealous and Protective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Maybe a jealous or protective Shane? I'm in dire need of new content for my favorite boy"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Shane, Jealous and Protective</span> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u">  </span> </strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Shane is definitely one to get jealous, under certain circumstances. He is not too jealous most of the time, as he trusts you. He can be when it is warranted though.</li>
<li>He is insecure, and he is terrified of losing you. He will be extremely jealous if someone is ever to try and get your attention. He will try to keep you as far away from that person as possible, and won't really want you spending a lot of time with them.</li>
<li>"Are they going to be there too? I don't like them."</li>
<li>He doesn't like hearing about you giving gifts to other people, especially someone he knows is single. Unless it's a birthday or a holiday, he doesn't see a reason you should be giving really nice gifts to other people.</li>
<li>"I heard you gave them a gift the other day.. why'd you do that? Birthday?"</li>
<li>He will ask you genuinely if you meant it in a romantic way. When you tell him no, he will accept it. But he won't ever be able to take that worry and fear out of his mind that you've found someone better. It'll take a lot of convincing to ease his mind.</li>
<li>He is insecure with himself, so he will always be worried you will find someone that he thinks is better than him and will just up and leave him one day.</li>
<li>Shane is very protective! He always likes to have you on his arm to let others know that you are taken. If you're ever not holding his arm, he will question why you're not.</li>
<li>"Why aren't you holding onto me?"</li>
<li>It's just his own way of gently reminding you that he loves for you to hang onto him.</li>
<li>It makes him feel super good to have you hanging onto him. He also just likes to have you as close as possible so he can protect you and keep you nearby.</li>
<li>If someone starts to get a little too close and flirty with you, he will be very visibly pissed off. He won't be afraid to come up to the person and tell them off.</li>
<li>"Hey, they're taken. Piss off."</li>
<li>If you ever seemed to be flirting with someone else (be that intentionally or him misinterpreting it) he will not approach either of you. He will just leave and let his mind take what he saw and make it so much worse in his head.</li>
<li>His mind works that way, unfortunately. He won't be able to wait for you to return home for an answer before his mind twists it and convinces him that you don't love him anymore.</li>
<li>When you come home, he will probably have already had a drink or two, and will ask you for an explanation immediately.</li>
<li>"What the hell were you doing?!"</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. [SFW][Headcanons] Sam, His Love Language</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Sam finally has a girlfriend with the same love language as him: physical touch"</p><p>Good thing is, I definitely see that being his love language!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Sam, His Love Language</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">  </span> </strong>
</p><ul>
<li>His love language definitely would be physical touch! He is always super affectionate and loving, and always wants to be touching you in some way or another. Your touch always comforts him, and he just loves knowing that you're close.</li>
<li>He adores that you return those feelings too! He loves for you to hang onto his arm, and hold his hand at all times. He loves knowing you're proud to be with him as much as he is proud to be with you too.</li>
<li>He will always want to be holding your hand, holding your lower back, having his arm over your shoulder, throwing your legs or feet up into his lap, playing with your hair, have you sitting in his lap, literally anything he can find to do. Even if he is doing something that he needs his hands for, he still wants to have you close and right beside of him. Even if it's just your arm touching his.</li>
<li>"Come sit beside of me! I want you right here with me."</li>
<li>The only time he won't have his hands on you is if he is playing his guitar for you.</li>
<li>He loves to have you in his lap while he shows you chords on his guitar. He holds your hand in his and places your fingers in the right places on the strings. He touches your hand so gently, it makes you blush almost every time.</li>
<li>He also holds your other hand, helping you pick the strings too. He knows you're very much capable of doing it, but he just loves to hold you and guide you through every part of anything he shows you.</li>
<li>"See? Like this. Sounds beautiful, doesn't it?"</li>
<li>He also loves that you often turn your head and kiss him, on his lips or his cheeks, when he's behind you. He will take your kiss and then give you a hundred right back.</li>
<li>"I love it when you do that. Kiss attack!"</li>
<li>Abigail and Sebastian aren't bothered by your affection for each other in the least, and they don't even pay any mind to it when you're with them. Other townsfolk though sometimes say it's just 'puppy love' and it won't last, but you both know it will and that you're meant to be. You can't stand being a few feet from each other even after all this time, how could it not last?</li>
<li>You also sit in his lap when you're with Abigail and Sebastian playing games together. He wouldn't tell you this, but he feels super confident and big having you in his lap.</li>
<li>He feels like he has the most beautiful person in the world in his lap, even if you don't see it, so he feels extremely lucky.</li>
<li>"Let's kick their asses, I know we can. I have you as my good luck charm!"</li>
<li>Will secretly give your thighs a little squeeze, he considers it good luck.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. [NSFW][Scenario] Alex, Trying Something New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Some Alex x Female kinky shit would be dope"</p>
<p>Have some, uhh.. pegging :).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Alex, Trying Something New</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      
    </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"Alex, I want you to be sure about this." You asked once more. His hips were in your hands, his flesh hot and burning against yours. He was a beautiful sight, completely naked beneath you.</p>
<p>"I'm sure, I'm just.. nervous." He sighed and pushed his head into the pillow. He was embarrassed.</p>
<p>"I'm going to be gentle, I promise." You reassured him.</p>
<p>"I know you are.. but I think I would rather look at you." You gave him a small hum of reassurance and he turned over to lie on his back. His muscles were already covered in sweat from his anxiousness. "That makes me feel better."</p>
<p>"Good." He looked down at your hips, seeing the strap on. He had chosen it himself online and ordered it. You let him choose one he wanted to make him feel more comfortable his first time. "Are you ready?" He nodded and gulped. You knew he wanted this, but you also knew it was easy to be afraid of something so new. You leaned over to grab the bottle of lube on the nightstand. Squeezing it, you covered the length of your strap on with it. You took Alex's hand in yours. "Here, touch it. See how it feels."</p>
<p>"Okay.." He did as you said, and began to rub up and down the length of it, spreading the lube all across it. You took more of the lube from the tube and put it on two of your fingers. Pressing your hand to his hole, you looked to him for permission to continue. He nodded at you. "It's okay.." You rubbed the hole with one finger, making sure to get the lube all around it. You pushed your finger slightly in, feeling Alex's body tense up. His hand gripped at the sheet and his breathing hitched in his throat. You gave him a few moments to get used to the feeling.</p>
<p>"I'm going to go further in.. okay?" He nodded with his eyes closed and lips pressed tightly together. Pushing further until your finger was all the way in, he gasped and let out a high pitched moan. He quickly covered his mouth. You gently pulled his hand away. "Don't. I want to hear." You slowly began to pump in and out. He twitched and whimpered so cutely.</p>
<p>"Mhhhmmm.." His back arched with each thrust of your finger. You gently pulled yourself out, leaving him almost breathless already. Putting more lube on your fingers, and the strap on, you bring your face to his and kiss him gently, petting his head.</p>
<p>"Relax for me." He nods and allows his head to lie back on the pillow beneath him. You use your fingers to push more of the lube inside of him, causing him to shake a little. Pressing the cold and wet strap on against his hole, you kiss him once more. You kept your lips pressed against his as you pushed your way inside of him. He breathed in sharply, and then let out a pleasured sigh once you were in all the way.</p>
<p>"Mhhh.. I feel so full.." The way his words dragged on with joy and pleasure made you tingle all over.</p>
<p>"Does it feel nice?" You questioned him, knowing full well how it felt. You just wanted to hear him say it.</p>
<p>"Really, really nice.." He smiled at you, face red and chest covered in sweat. Pulling back from him, you moved his legs up in the air a little more. You pulled your strap on out and shoved it back in all the way, making him moan loudly. "Ooohhhhh.." You began to pump in and out of him. "Wait, waaaaaiitttttohmygooood..." His words all ran together, as he was unable to process the amount of pleasure and joy he was feeling. He began to whimper beneath you, biting his finger and trying to hide his voice. He was failing miserably.</p>
<p>"You like that, Alex?" You grinned.</p>
<p>"Mhhh, more.. keep going! Please don't stop.."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>